Unos traguitos de mas
by Lexi-prks
Summary: ¿A quien no se le pasan de las 3 copitas?, no respondan. Aqui a nuestros chicos se les ocurre pasarse esas tres copas. Att: una mala en los summarys.


**Bueno… ante todo. LES DEVO UNA DISCULPA… en primera por no haber continuado mis fics y en segunda por no haber dejado un review en sus fics… la verdad esque estoy un tanto urgida de tiempo… y con eso de que hoy empiezo otra vez con exámenes… Pero bueno… yo para que los amargo con mis tonteras. **

**Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que an dejado un review en mis fics las cuales son: Johnn23, ARLET, Raven Youkai, angel de la noche, anonimo, Sango-Lily, koriandr-titan, Paolina, Luna-Titan, AMI, chrismcraven, vigilante aniki, Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casio, Luna-Box, sofia, Mariela, AnnA-Angel of Darknees-07, ligthfire y Kerosen… **

**No importa como valla el orden, de verdad muchisisisismas gracias. Y solo tengo dos preguntitas… (alo mejor suenan medio idiotas) -¿Cómo puedo subir un segundo capi? Y ¿me podrían decir como hacer un video?.**

**Por fas si no es mucha molestia… Pero weno ia me robe mucho el tiempo así que lean! Espero que les guste!.**

La torre se encontraba totalmente en calma... los chicos seguían durmiendo... pero las chicas?

7:00 a.m. ... en la cocina:

Bb- oigan y las chicas? (Se veía algo preocupado... la chica que amaba... donde estaba?)

Cy- que no les dijeron? (Dijo Cyborg con el menor interés)

Rb- que? QUE? paso! que les paso! (Este... si estaba bastante preocupado)

Cy- hay! tranquilos! ellas me dijeron que regresarían tarde... salieron... fueron... (A cyborg no lo dejaron completar la oración)

Rb- A donde?

Bb- por que no dijeron?

Rb- cuando regresaran?

Bb- a que ora se fueron?

Rb- que se supone que va a pasar?

Bb- quien va ir por ellas?

Rb- por que no nos dijeron??

Cy- YA! ya ! cállense que me desesperan! (dijo mientras dejaba de cocinar la carne que estaba preparándose para desayunar)

Rb/Bb- esta bien... (Dijeron algo asustados después de semejante regaño)

Cy- fueron al centro comercial-... dijeron que abría una gran oferta... y que por eso... (Y cuando dijo gran oferta se refería... "descuento en todas las áreas de comida y literatura"...eso...)

Rb/Bb- a... ya

Cy- asi que tenemos toda la tarde... o mas bien todo el dia!

Rb- y... que se supone que vamos a hacer he?

Cy- pues...

Bb- ni modo... tendremos que ir a un bar... a bebernos todo el licor! (Lo dijo si la mínima intención de que lo escucharan...o ... solo por decir... Creyó que no le arrían caso... "Creyó"?)

Rb- no suena mal...

Cy- esta bien! opto por eso

Bb- que?! están locos! (Dijo todo traumado)

Cy- pero tu lo dijiste... además na mas va a ser un traguito... que va a pasar... (o! gran error!)

Rb- además... las chicas no están! eso nos da derecho...

Bb- derecho? (valla! los tipos de la calaña de robin... están bien locos...)

Bb- esta bien... pero no voy a tomar nada... he!

Claro! como no? eso fue lo que creyó el titán... pero... la verdad...

3:00 pm en el bar...

Rb- como quieres que me concentre? hip!

Bb- cállate! nadie te quiere...

Claro! están borrachos!... bien borrachos...

Cy- ya chicos... abusaron! dije una copita! no 5,6,7, botellas!

Rb- stk! ia ia... me voy... (Robin se paro... pero sorpresa! se fue de hocico!)

Bb- te siguo... (miro a los lados de bar...y no lo encontró...) robin? ... (miro nuevamente) (y se tropezó con algo en el piso) a! ... que? que demonios pise?... agh! es... robin?

Cy- o no... (Recordatorio para cyborg: no sacar a robin y a beast boy a el bar... es dañino pa su salud...y la tuya...)

Cyborg no tubo mas salida que llevárselos de regreso a la torre.

5:00 pm... (ya... tranquilos...ya van a llegar las chicas!)

Rb- hip! hip!

Bb- donde estoy? hip! hip!

Cy- regreso... tengo que comprarles algo para el dolor de cabeza... estarán bien?

Bb- si...

Rb- mama?

Bb- cuñado?

Rb- perrito?

Bb- vecino?

Cy- agh... no se vallan! y... no se maten entre ustedes... (A lo último le puso mas seriedad)

Cy- por ultimo... Beast boy... vete a tu recamara...

Bb- tengo que?

Cy- si!, y tu robin... quédate aquí... no tardo...

5:48 pm... Cyborg no a llegado... pero las chicas acaban de llegar

Raven entro muy rápido a la torre parecía estar corriendo... weno... en efecto eso hacia...

Dejando a Starfire sola en la sala... (ya! ya va a empezar lo bueno)

Miro curiosa acia donde se fue corriendo Raven... posiblemente exageraron los de el salón de belleza... pensó ella, alo mejor... es el interés a ser rechazada... pero en fin... raven seguiría siendo raven...

Se sentó en el Sillón de la sala...y empezó a ver entre las bolsas que cargaba, varios cosméticos, cosas de chicas para decirlo así!

Y luego le llego ese olor a licor... empezó a ver de donde provenía pero no encontraba nada... fue a la cocina a abrir la ventana para que saliera el olor, y cuando volteo se encontró con robin!

Robin seguía medio mareado... algo rojito por el efecto del licor, pero disimulaba perfectamente...

Sf- a! robin! hola!

Dijo dándole un abraso! y este...ps... se puso mas rojito.

Rb- a! hola hip! starfire hip!

Sf- que pasa? estas bien?

Rb- (robin trataba de no perder el equilibrio) hip...yo? estoy hip... bien! si eso...

Sf- pues no parece...te preparare algo de agua... para que se te quite ese ipo...

Fue derecho a donde se encontraba el agua y la sirvió... En cambio robin solo veía el contorno de la figura de la chica... estaba todo rojito... bastante rojito...

Sf- vamos ... te acompaño a la sala...

Venian semiabrasados... starfire pensó que posiblemente no podría pararse bien...

Se sentaron y robin empezó a tomar agua... pero no podía... se le caía del vaso...

Sf- déjame ayudarte...

Starfire le ayudo a tomarse el agua...

Rb- gracias... (seguía rojito, y se le seguían cayendo poquitas gotas de agua...)

Y como un acto... raro... dejo el vaso y se acerco a starfire, ella no lo evitaba, por un segundo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo... pero no... Robin la callo con un beso...

Starfire estaba bajo del chico maravilla, robin tenia sus manos detrás de la espalda de starfire, tenían un gran color en sus mejillas, y seguían la lluvia de besos, robin respondía cada vez...y seguía insistiendo, starfire esta paralizada... tenia los labios de robin sobre los suyos... los disfrutaba pero no los correspondía... pero al fin! se llevo por el deseo...y lo siguió besando... esta vez con mas deseo... robin no dejaba a la chica... cada centímetro de la chica era recorrido por robin... cada vez mas... y mas... hasta que... starfire olio que de robin provenía ese desagradable olor a licor, abrió sus ojos...y efectivamente! ... starfire lo aparto rápidamente de ella! pero robin no se dejaba... el ya no sabia que era... el licor, el deseo, o... el amor... solo sabia que no quería separarse de ella... la ama... no quiere separarse... nunca...

Se miraron... por un rato...

Sf- e... yo... robin... as estado bebiendo?...

Rb- ... (movió su cabeza... y se agacho)

Sf- agh! (se levanto e intento marcharse a su habitación)

Rb- yo... (la detuvo del brazo y se llevo sus labios a la boca de la chica)

Esta completamente loco por ella... Ya no era el licor... posiblemente le seguía doliendo la cabeza... pero ya no sentía los efectos...

Se seguían besando... disfrutando de ello... recostó a starfire en el sillón, starfire solo sentía la lengua de robin dentro de su boca... valla... es mas deseo que amor.

------------ Fin del primer capitulo --------------

Segundo capitulo.

Se seguían besando... disfrutando de ello... recostó a Starfire en el sillón, y starfire solo sentía el placer de estar allí... con robin... asiéndola suya...

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la torre titán. (si! ya vamos con Beast boy y Raven!)

Raven seguía corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación, paso delante de la enfermería... del gimnasio... de la habitación de robin, de cyborg, de satarfire pero... para colmo... la ultima seria la de beast boy...

Paso cuidadosamente... para no levantar ninguna sospecha... a lo lejos ya avia escuchado algunos ruidos... que indicaban la presencia de alguien mas... obviamente beast boy...

Miro un poco por la puerta y... ya no avia nadie ahí adentro... se sintió por un momento aliviada pero o! sorpresa! si ya no se encontraba ahí... donde esta ahora? se estaba empezando a preocupar... solo a preocuparse? que pasaría si beast boy la ve con su nuevo "look" posiblemente se reiría de ella... o tal vez la rechazaría... le paso lo peor por la mente a la pobre de raven.

Empezó a caminar de puntitas para no llamar la atención... cubrirse en las sombras como siempre lo a echo... empezó a caminar así atrás para verificarse de que nadie la siguiera... y se diera cuenta de ello...

Pero... en su caso posiblemente dios se quiera divertir un poco...

Rv- es la ultima vez que... auch!

Si... a chocado con algo... o ... con alguien? (sepa! yo solo escribo el fic! no me miren)

Rv- hay... no...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y empezó a darse la vuelta para ver que avia sido... para encontrarse con... la pared...

Raven se tranquilizo un poco... avía sido una tonta al asustarse con la pared.

Rv- hay... estar con los demás titanes afecta a el cerebro...

Ahora si... solo faltaban escasamente dos metros para llegar a su habitación... Entro... y... siguió caminando... y camino... (como q ya quieren lo bueno y que deje de estar fregando no?) Cuando algo le salto encima!

Rv- a!

Bb- shhh...

Rv-beast boy?... q-que de-demonios haces aquí?

Estaban entre las sombras... beast boy no podía ver directamente a raven... solo podía distinguir su silueta entre tanta oscuridad...

Raven se percato de eso... y se sintió mas aliviada...pero para no ser descubierta tenia que hacer algo antes de que se diera cuenta...

Bb- ia... ia... me iba...

Rv- pues vete! órale! lárgate!

Bb- ia hip... ya... tranquila hip... y tanto que te quiero...hip

_Recuerden chicos y chicas... solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. _

Rv- q-que

Mente de raven: -que hacemos! gritaban todas las emociones de raven! a! no sabían lo que sentían... o que debían hacer... valla... tantas emociones y ninguna te responde como debe... odio la adolescencia...

Debe ser una broma... (fue lo primero que le llego a la cabeza)

Rv- o claro... y yo soy aqualad.

Dijo mientras lo empujaba en dirección a la puerta.

Bb- agh raven...

Bb- hip

Raven seguía empujando a beast boy a la puerta... ya estaba afuera... cuando...la luz que había en el pasillo ilumino a raven... viendo así beast boy... lo hermosa que lucia... Esos labios... débilmente marcados con un labial carmesí... esas mejillas... esos ojos... su boca... su cuerpo... todo lo que volvía loco a ese chico... eso... que le fascina... y ahora ese nuevo perfume... y en relación de como tiene su cabello ahora... discretamente ondulado... es corto.. Cierto... pero al decir verdad raven se lleva el premio novel... a la chica mas hermosa. Dueña del corazón de ese chico color verde.

Bb- r-raven... te vez...

A raven se le estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas... se estaba imaginando lo peor...

Bb- hermosa...

Raven por un segundo dejos de llorar... y se quito las manos de la cara... para saber con claridad... en los ojos del chico si eso era verdad...

Se miran por unos segundos... (Ya... se... ustedes quieren ya el beso.. pero descuiden ... todavía falta mas)

Beast boy... izo un gesto de dolor... claro después de litros, y litros y litros de licor desmedido para dos adolescentes ¿a quien le va a caer bien eso? (lo digo por experiencia) ( XD )

Y empezaba a tambalearse... se estaba ya cayendo...

Rv- beast boy!

Unos minutos mas tarde...

En la enfermería...

Raven estaba aun lado de starfire... y de robin no se diga... estaba en la otra camilla... después de la tremenda cachetada que le propicio starfire por su atrevimiento.

Llego Cyborg... medio... mmm... como decirlo?... na! no importa...

Y como robin solo recibió una marca en su cara... pues se tuvo que ir a pensar lo que izo... (Descuiden en el próximo Cáp. voy a poner lo que paso)

Dejando a Starfire... Raven... y a el pequeño ebrio adolescente...

Con el rato... starfire se fue... tenia una pequeña... misión con el hombre que ama... (Dije hombre... no adolécesete enmascarado... jaja! como creen! es robin)

Ahora si... solos... raven y beast boy... solos... SOLOS... (muajaja!)

------- Espero que aya sido de su agrado -----

Dejen review por fas!

Atentamente: Alexandra Estrellitagotica


End file.
